


Tenderness

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Orchid Child [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Это все о том, что было во втором сезоне - из одного зерна пророс этот наш хедканонный лес самоубийц, невероятная графика их взаимодействия выносила мозги, и сплелась целая сеть фантазий о том, как сложно привыкать, еще сложнее потом терять, и совсем невозможно принять. Ни себя, ни его, никого.Это о том, что хуже нежности уже и неизвестно что.Ничего.Время - второй сезон, перед самым Аркхемом.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на то, что ввиду третьего сезона автор собрал все свои тексты по Готэму, чтобы обоссать их и сжечь, в последний момент рука дрогнула.  
> Слишком жаль вот этого всего своего, ювелирно выверенного.

Так бывает с некоторыми книгами и фильмами. Тебе кажется, будто действие длится и длится, уже на целую эпоху наговорили, находили, посуды перебили, и конца этому нет, но стоит слегка встряхнуть головой и мысленно взглянуть на обе точки отрезка, ошеломляет понимание, что он-то коротенький совсем, как мизинчик на ноге. Не так уж много дней. Не наберется горсточки на обе руки.  
Просто они были такие густые, эти дни, такой бешеный концентрат, что развести чуть-чуть водой – и хватило бы этого начувствоваться лет на сто.  
Каждый его оргазм можно поделить и раздать, одного хватит на целую толпу. Учредить оргазменный фонд. Научиться добывать из этого энергию, и кончающий Нигма смог бы обогревать всю Землю на протяжении пары лет. (если бы Освальд был рядом, шутка пришлась бы ему по вкусу. Он бы что-нибудь ел и подавился со смеху, и запрокинул бы голову, как пьющая птичка, а потом опустил ее вниз и все изо рта разронял бы на подставленные руки. Уж если он смеялся над шутками, так смеялся как следует, а его и правда смешили эти словоблудные бредни Эда, которые он мог строчить пулеметными лентами за ужином и перед сном)  
Это не химия была между ними, а ядерный синтез.  
Ужас что такое.  
Катастрофа.  
И все это время после его ухода он, оказывается, прожил как сомнамбула, в полной уверенности, что все вернулось в прежнюю колею, только лучше, и он уже сам выбирает направление, где что посеять и взрыхлить.  
А потом увидел его, и все провалилось в ад.  
До чего мучительно в один момент проглотить все то, что проносил мимо рта на протяжении одинаковых (оглянись и вспомни) дней, то, в чем не сознавался сам себе.  
Что стал раздражительным.  
Что стал подозрительным.  
Стал одновременно вялым и нервным. Нездоровым, одним словом.  
И сколько себя ни углаживай, сколько ни бегай, будто от мяча в вышибалах, в самый нужный момент получишь точнехонько в морду осознанием, что так себя ведут только те, у кого сердце не на месте.  
А когда крикнули «Поймали его!», оно там как дернулось, как прыгнуло, повлекло Эда за собой как тряпку за горячей дробинкой. Ему бы пройтись вальяжно, подобно праздному зеваке, а он вперед Гордона поскакал дебильным оленем, и смотрел, слабея челюстью, как его ведут. Мерзко так ведут, не как преступника, а уютненько под руку, почти что по-родственному, будто он подгулявший забулдыга, которого возвращают престарелой матушке. Худой и драный, в гнусной шапчонке и таком свитере, от одного вида которого Эд сам весь зачесался, испытывая желание посыпаться порошком от вшей.  
И вместе с ужасом, под его пупырчатой шкурой вероломно проникшая, сверху с большой высоты рухнула нежность. Грохнулась как рояль, оглушительно при этом блямкнув. И если бы бойскаут Джимбо, к примеру, не был так занят паническими сокращениями собственных мышц при виде единственной угрозы его дутому алиби (угроза улыбнулась ему потом сквозь решетку, смягчив усталый взгляд), то услышал бы это блямканье со стороны того, кто минуту назад декларировал полную свою незаинтересованность в пингвиньей судьбе.  
Мысли ни одной не было, будто их вымыл кто-то из головы, Эд только помнил одно (катастрофа) - как, подойдя к клетке, посмотрел на его затылок, на свалявшийся реденький пух на макушке, из-за чего кожа просвечивала сквозь него, на уши, и нежность стала водой, стала лавой, и затопила все вокруг, снося и закручивая в водоворот на ходу дерево и железо, и его тело, и разум с писклявой нотой замыкания.  
Как ребенок случайно выворачивает на себя кастрюлю с кипятком, так взрослые не могут совладать со своей нежностью. И последствия ужасны одинаково.  
Потом.  
Хорошо обваренная кожа и сходит хорошо, как кожура с сардельки.  
После атаки нежности ты можешь очнуться у себя в постели, съедаемый лихорадкой, ошпаренный правдой о том, что ты, мыслитель и оратор, министр пропаганды сердечной черствости и жизнерадостного плотского цинизма, все это время сидел на непрерывной капельнице из высокотоксичной нежности.  
А потом игла выскользнула, и она пошла под кожу, и все вздулось пузырями и нарывами, которым уже не помогают припарки из отрицания.  
Нет, вообще не помогают.  
Только признать, что ты так скучал, что нарочно залег в рутину деловитой мокрицей, и малейшее упоминание имени заставило тебя ронять предметы из рук.  
Признать, что твой крючок попал тебе же в губу, и все это время ты его тянул.  
Ты сам себя облапошил.  
Что ты теперь будешь с этим делать?  
\- Нет, правда. Что ты будешь с этим делать, тупица?  
Конечно же, он тут как тут, быстрее, чем трупная муха присела на мертвого сифилитика. Эд лежал в кровати, скорчившись и отвернувшись от окон, и холодный свет с прозеленью лил ему на спину, на майку с продолговатым кинжальным пятном пота вдоль позвоночника.  
Темный силуэт вырос из длинной тени и закрыл от него свет.  
\- Ну и потеха. Как спится теперь, гений? Хахха, - он хохотнул как-то особенно высоко и мерзко. – Стоило посидеть в тишине, чтобы дождаться, ей-богу, как тебя накроет наконец-то.  
Кровать скрипнула, он приподнялся, заглянул в него и снова вытянулся, похлопывая рукой по своему бедру.  
\- Ну ладно, выдай, что у тебя на сердце. Доведет тебя до беды твоя скрытность. Кто-то тут соскучился.  
\- Ну уж не по тебе, - бормотнул Эд, не удержался.  
\- Что? – почти фальцетом переспросил Этот, хотя со слухом проблем не имел. – Ну уж не по мне, это я вижу, жаль, что и говорить. Молчи на здоровье, мне-то можешь и не рассказывать сказку о том, как свободный неподкупный и бесстрашный душегуб завел себе птичку и ошизел на почве хронического траханья.  
\- Я вообще быстро приобретаю привычки, - оборонялся Нигма не без иронии, хотя в данный момент она казалась несколько жалкой и обветшалой. – Ну да, я к нему привык. Он был отличным другом. В чем беда?  
\- Беда в том, дурень, что ты ни на шиш не изменился, так по-прежнему и таскаешься за всеми подряд, все пытаясь кому-нибудь пригодиться.  
Эд скрипнул зубами, пропустив эту подачу. Это был такой сокрушительный трехочковый, что брыкаться бесполезно.  
\- В малых дозах друзья не вредны, - продолжал разглагольствовать Он за его спиной. – Но в этом случае я бы оспорил терминологию. Пингвин, дорогой мой, не друг, а единственный живой свидетель того, кто ты есть на самом деле. Ну, не считая меня.  
\- Ты – это и есть я.  
\- Это грубо, между прочим, - вдруг разобиделся Он. - Я – это я. А Пингвин знает, кто ты. Кто мы. Не думал о том, какие приступы откровенности со скуки и тоски могут у него случиться на допросах, м? Это, в целом, неплохо, что он угодил в Аркхем. Там эти бредни, может, не станут особо слушать. Если только не попадется кто-то очень дотошный.  
\- И что предлагаешь, мне убить его надо было? – выпалил Эд, приподнимая голову, но все же не оборачиваясь, чтобы не смотреть на глумливую рожу.  
А рожа помолчала немного. И после паузы добавила вкрадчиво:  
\- А тебе было бы приятно, как думаешь?  
Эд громко выдохнул сквозь зубы, тем самым здорово позабавив своего товарища. Но хохотать тот не стал, напротив, зажурчал еще мелодичнее.  
\- А что бы ты оставил себе на память?  
Не дождавшись ответа, оценил возросшее напряжение и опять хихикнул.  
\- И прежде чем ты скажешь…  
\- Отъебись, - прошипел Нигма почти одновременно с ним, звучно и сочно, хорошенько распушив меж зубов каждую шипящую.  
\- …прежде чем ты скажешь грязное слово – ох и вымыть бы тебе рот с мылом! – я тебя утешу, так уж и быть, - он перебирает пальцами по плечу Эда, вниз к локтю, и это странное, противное, нахальное прикосновение. – Ты ж в курсе, голова, что оргазм у свиньи длится полчаса?  
Хихиканье, ну до того мерзостное, что обладает странным гипнотическим эффектом – не пошевелишься.  
\- На самом деле, это, конечно, весьма страстное преувеличение. Если верить фактам, у хряка эякуляция занимает от пяти до пятнадцати минут, и в момент триумфа выделяется около двухсот миллилитров спермы. Если ты сейчас думаешь о том же, о чем и я, то для сравнения - твой чахлый выхлоп вряд ли превышает три миллилитра за раз. Так что не обольщайся, я даже не назвал тебя свиньей, если вдруг ты вздумал оскорбиться. Удивительная вещь природа, не правда ли? Главное, чтобы не как хорьки. А то самочки хорька, эти несносные потаскушки, умирают, бедненькие, если их никто не трахает.  
Эд, потный, каменный от напряжения, закрыл глаза и беззвучно вздрогнул, когда Этот тряхнул его за плечо, но вскрикнул неожиданно громко, когда ощутил жестокий щипок на ребрах.  
\- Вот чего тебе не хватает, да? Ведь так?  
Еще щипок, повыше, где кожа совсем близко к подмышке ужасно тонкая, и боль ее пронзает как от пореза, Эд прямо чувствует каждый пучочек своих нервных окончаний в жутком стрессе. Это ведь гарантированный синяк, со следами от ногтей вдобавок.  
Но это было бы очень просто.  
Он щиплет его за подмышечную складочку, прямо выкручивая ее с таким остервенением сжатыми пальцами, что Эда пронзает горячая судорога от боли, и он, издав протяжный и довольно визгливый вопль, выгибается в спине.  
Разве настолько просто? Нет, это очень сложно, если по правде.  
Разве тогда громада нежности наступала бы на него, как большой полупрозрачный мягкотелый слон, удушливо вминающий его в свои влажные жирные бока, наползающий на лицо розовым брюхом.  
И он барахтается под ней, задыхаясь и выталкивая из глотки ее плоть, сочащуюся между пальцев, между зубов. Он чувствует ее вкус, тысячу ее вкусов, горький вкус, пресный, соленый, жгучий, мятный.  
Мятный.

Случалось так, что Эду доставался последний мятный леденец, и Освальд, с сожалением клацнув ногтями о пустое стеклянное донышко конфетницы, шел (неравномерные босые шлепки, шлеп-ШЛЕП-шлеп-ШЛЕП) к нему, погрузившемуся в авральные рабочие бумаги (уже вышучены все шуточки на тему «я патологоанатом, я беру работу на дом»). Эд только мыкнуть успевал, когда Освальд брал его за волосы надо лбом, запрокидывал голову и дарил необычайно влажным и проникновенным поцелуем, в процессе которого уверенным движением языка крал конфетку. И шел себе дальше, со стуком гоняя ее меж зубов (шлеп-ШЛЕП-шлеп-ШЛЕП).  
А Эд так и оставался работать, как дурак, со стояком и без конфетки.

Пальцы добираются до соска и выворачивают его, словно стремясь вывести старое радио на какую-то неизвестную частоту. Может, он ее в этот момент и ловит, проходя по волне боли как уверенный серфер. По слишком маленькой волне.  
Он же не думает, что это сравнится с волной, которую мог поднять для него Освальд Кобблпот. Такую волну ждешь всю жизнь, чтобы на ней взлететь и мчаться, заботясь только о том, чтобы она тебя случайно не убила.  
И волна эта ничуть не противоречит тому ливню его проворных серебристых ласк (если он не спал всю ночь и вдруг заскучал), под которым в шестом часу утра может нежиться едва проснувшийся Эд.

\- …птичка оказалась похотливой, да и ты не промах.

О боже, да.  
Освальд был любопытен, Освальд был игрив и весьма отзывчив, он здесь, дома, в холе и неге, приобрел невыразимый блудливый лоск, увенчанный, как вишенкой, внезапной и очаровательной возмущенной стыдливостью в некоторые моменты (Фу, чушь какая, я так раскорячиваться даже не собираюсь!).  
Эд, однажды его приласкавший, получается, неаккуратно раскрыл глубокую голодную пропасть с кипучим дном. Освальд не заводился с пол-оборота, как Эд, которого иногда хватало пальцем поскрести, но результатом хорошей вдохновенной работы становился пожар, в котором Нигма потом сгорал словно комочек пакли.  
Заскучав, Освальд садился к нему, работающему, на колени и долго, лениво, сладостно приставал к его уху, пока не доводил Эда до такой степени исступления, что у него в пальцах с треском ломалась шариковая ручка.

Он наваливается на него, прижимая, и кусает, кусает за предплечье посередине, не просто кусает, а грызет с дикой осатанелой яростью, впивается в мясо как бешеный пес.

Боль – константа, боль – опора. Не противопоставление нежности, а еще один спутник на орбите их планеты, мира обитаемого двоими, слоев всего невыразимого вокруг твердого магнитного ядрышка. Самозародившегося в тот миг, когда Эд впервые вошел в его наэлектризованное личное пространство.  
Встал слишком близко.  
Освальду иногда по ночам снились какие-то невыносимые для него сны, из-за которых он подскакивал и хватал ртом воздух, как притопленный, как маленький ребенок, совсем как настоящий человек. И хуже всего бывало в непогоду, особенно в грозу. Эд вроде бы с первой же ночи был свидетелем его беспокойной деятельности во сне, но одно дело - слушать это с пытливым вниманием сиделки рядом с больным и лаборанта рядом с клеткой подопытных.  
А другое – просыпаться от этого рядом буквально через час после того, как ты с пузырями горячими бурлил и таял под его руками, привязывающими тебя к трубе изголовья кровати.  
А тут он изнывает, не проснувшись, потный, жалкий, взъерошенный, и в этот тусклый ночной миг, озаряемый иногда нервными грозовыми вспышками из окна, чары как будто рассеиваются, и в глазах смотрящего он – лишь то, что есть в реальности, маленький калека, сирота убогий, бродяга и преступник без кола и двора, затравленный ищейками, врагами, даже друзьями своими, которых опрометчиво таковыми назначил. И прибить его только остается из жалости и отвращения, пока спит, такой беззащитный и влажно-мягенький, легче легкого. Сожмешь, и чавкнет в пальцах, брызнув соком, как подгнившая помидорка.  
А Эд вдруг понимает, что уже подвинулся и лежит, приняв выпуклость его холодного от испарины лба в изгиб своей горячей шеи, и Освальд замирает, внезапно там в кошмарном сне найдя открывшуюся нору под корнями дерева, куда скользнул и стал невидимым для преследователя. Откуда она вдруг взялась, эта нора? Тесная и теплая, и корни дерева будто бы касаются и обвивают его нежно, прикрывая от рыскающего, дышащего, принюхивающегося Ужаса. Ужас в этот раз уходит ни с чем, разъяренный и раздосадованный, и Освальд вздыхает, вздыхает, зарываясь лицом поглубже в то, куда им уткнулся (Что это? В любом случае, оно не против).  
Его длинные, блеклые, мохнатые ресницы щекочут Эду шею.

Этот разодрал ему ногтями живот. Из розовых вспухших полос кровь сочится редкими, но крупными каплями, похожими на гранатовые зернышки.  
Едва не снял с него скальп, вцепившись в волосы.  
Укусил за бицепс, сжал зубы и не отпускал так долго, что слюна залила простынь.  
Его щипки и укусы – не просто щипки и укусы, а в них такая чудовищная нечеловеческая сила, что Эд, не получающий ни секунды передышки между измывательствами, охрип и перестал кричать. Только скрипел сорванной глоткой, жмуря глаза, залитые влагой, выступившей от боли.  
По подушке сетью раскинулись кровавые полосы, оставленные прокушенными пальцами.

Ночные тучи клочьями грязной ваты лепятся вокруг желтушной луны, битый час на улице под окнами (хорошо, что они так высоко!) надрывается гнусавый автомобильный клаксон, брызжет искра неутомимой сварки на крыше соседнего дома (они что, вообще не спят?), уютненько поскребывают крысы в вентиляции (забавные милашки!), а в квартире у них гомонит телевизор, разливая пульсирующее голубое сияние по дивану, Освальд полулежит на диване (птичка-птичка), устроившись у Эда под боком (вот тебе водичка), и уминает (вот тебе крошки) бутерброд с тунцом (с моей ладошки). Годик подобной спокойной жизни, и с его аппетитом он прибавит фунтов двадцать пять, если не больше.  
Этот фильм (древний, глупый и с песнями) он тоже, кажется, когда-то смотрел с матушкой. Какой старый глупый фильм ни возьми, они с матушкой непременно когда-то успели ознакомиться. Будто целыми днями сидели, уютно нахохлившись, в своем плюшевом гнездышке и глаза пялили в кино (возможно, так оно отчасти и было). И сейчас он его смотрит вроде как с интересом, иногда даже забывая жевать, и крошки скатываются с губы на подбородок, и вниз летят, как падающие звезды. Благодаря ему и вот таким привычкам у Нигмы в диване уже случайный продуктовый склад на случай ядерной войны.  
Эд если и видел это кино, то исключительно в гробу, но не возмущается. Эд мог бы лечь спать, выпить чаю, газетку почитать, но он сидит, придавленный тяжестью привалившегося к нему Освальда, приятной и нестабильной, как тяжесть кошки, нечасто навещающей чужие колени.  
Руки его обвивают Освальда и сходятся у него на животе, где лежит его свободная от бутерброда рука. Ей-то Эд и занимает часть своего внимания, с ней рассеянно играет, то растопыривая пальцы, то складывая, поддевает ногти подушечками пальцев, щекочет ладошку.  
Освальд даже от фильма своего отвлекается, оборачиваясь, и косится на него с изумлением и даже, кажется, с ужасом.  
\- Ты чего это делаешь?  
И Эд понимает, что уже с минуту или больше перебирает его пальцы, отделяя каждый по очереди от остальных, и без слов, одной мелодией бессознательно помурлыкивает эту детскую присказку:  
«Этот пальчик в лес пошел…  
Этот пальчик гриб нашел…  
Этот пальчик…»

В зеркале ванной отражается он.  
Нет, не Он. А он, Нигма. Один, сам, весь свой и ничей.  
На нем, что называется, живого места нет. Только лицо. Лицо – это нейтральная территория всегда, слишком много лишних, никому не выгодных вопросов было бы.  
А все остальное – это не тело, а разнесенный бомбами, изнасилованный варварами, пожранный саранчой и испепеленный гневом господним город.  
Из-за щипков кожа – сплошной синяк, кое-где запятнанный укусами.  
Кое-где – это почти нигде. Ни на спине, ни на груди, ни на шее. Изжеваны только руки без области локтя. И немножко колени.  
Укусы такие бесформенные и гадкие, совсем не чета пингвиньим. У Освальда были маленькие острые зубки, хищный жадный ротик, и его укусы получались маленькими, фигурными, красивыми. А его-то громадной травоядной пастью только силос перетирать…  
Когда-то, когда-то. Уже ни одного нет.  
Боль, такая разная по интенсивности и по звучанию (острая, тупая, резкая, непрерывная, толкающаяся) перемешивается, сливается с ритмом сердца, обволакивает его мягко и туго, всего с головы до ног, принимает форму его тела. И всякая мысль извне, всякое чувство наталкивается на нее как космический мусор на слои земной атмосферы, и там сгорает, рассеивается, исчезает. Может, ее могло бы пробить очень быстрое и очень тяжелое небесное тело, несущееся с неисчислимой скоростью, но может и нет. Такое раз в сто лет бывает.  
Туда же постепенно утекают изнутри, сквозь разверстые зудящие трещины в коре, самые живые воспоминания. Одно за другим, одно за другим.  
Катастрофа.  
Или нет.  
Очищение?  
Когда высохнут русла рек, хранящих память о последних прикосновениях, о голосе и ресницах, о губах, зубах, пальцах, о светло-зеленом колючем взгляде, о песнях, которых, оказывается, вместе знали чертову тучу, когда выветрится золотистая пыль, сохраняющая силуэты и рисунки сплетений.  
Когда все кончится, когда очистится, станет хорошо, и удушливый слон-нежность наконец-то умрет, оставит его в покое.  
Ему нечем будет питаться и дышать, и он умрет, и, лопаясь на белом солнцепеке, сгниет, и кости его растащат дикие звери.  
И станет хорошо. Хорошо, спокойно, не страшно.  
Свободно.


End file.
